


It's The Thought That Counts

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim notices an old couple in the building now have two children living with them.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Kidfic





	It's The Thought That Counts

It's The Thought That Counts  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim notices an old couple in the building now have two children living with them.  
Prompt: Kidfic  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: It's The Thought That Counts  
Warnings: Humor  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1146  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Jim noticed that Mrs. Franklin and Mr. Franklin now had two children living with them. They were in their late sixties and this seemed odd to Jim, but not unheard of. Maybe they were just babysitting. Jim decided he and Blair would make some cookies and take them over to their loft. 

Blair walked in at that moment and smiled at Jim. “Did you see that Mr. and Mrs. Franklin’s grandchildren now live with them? Betsy on the second floor said that their daughter and son-in-law died two weeks ago. There was no one else to take the children, so they are living with the Franklins.”

“That’s horrible. I feel so bad for them. I wish we would have known. We could have gone to the service. Boy, I bet this comes as a shock to both the Franklins and the kids. I was thinking of making cookies and taking them over tonight. Maybe I shouldn’t.”

“Oh Jim, that’s a great idea. In fact, let’s make a nice dinner and dessert up for them and take it over. We’ll get a beautiful card for them and I can write something nice in it from both of us.”

“Okay, let’s get busy. Thankfully, we’re both off today,” Jim said, getting the recipe tin down to look for something great to make. 

“Let’s make Taco Soup for them. They’ll love it. It’s easy to make and delicious for everyone. What do you think?”

“Nice idea, Blair. I’ll find a pound cake recipe and we have those fresh strawberries in the fridge that we can pour over the top of the cake. What do you think of that idea?”

Blair smiled as he walked into the kitchen. “It’s a great idea. Let’s get started. Do you know how old the kids are?”

“I’m guessing here, but I think like 10 and 12. They are both boys.”

“Let’s go shopping and get them each a set of Legos for a welcome to the building gift. Come on, get the lead out Jim.”

So Jim did as he always did and listened to Blair. They shopped and found some nice sets and had them wrapped at the store. Then they headed home to make the dinner and dessert. 

On the way, Jim stopped at a Quick Stop store and got two jugs of apple juice and felt like they had everything they would need for dinner. 

Blair made the Taco Soup and Jim made the pound cake. The house smelled wonderful. When the Taco Soup was finished, Blair put it in the crock pot and put it on low. Then he got the tortilla chips out and the shredded cheese and put them in a bag to go with the dinner fixings. 

Jim took the pound cake out and then sliced up the strawberries and put a little sugar because they were very tart. 

They got everything ready to go and headed over to the Franklin’s loft. Blair knocked on the door and Mrs. Franklin smiled when she saw them. “Come in, come in. What is all this?”

“We just heard the bad news Mrs. Franklin and we wanted to make you a dinner and dessert to help out. We’re really sorry,” Blair said. 

“What are you sorry about?” she asked, somewhat confused. 

“Did anything happen to your daughter and her husband?” Jim asked. 

“I take it Betsy was telling one of her stories again. Nothing has happened to my daughter and son-in-law other than they won a cruise and asked us to keep the boys for ten days. I swear that’s all I told her. She’s a menace. She told you they died? How horrible. I’m sorry you were upset by this, boys. Do we still get to have the dinner?”

Jim and Blair both laughed and Jim said, “Your grandsons are going to think we’re nuts. We brought gifts and everything. Let us put this stuff in your kitchen.”

“You’ll eat dinner with us tonight. I insist. And the boys would love getting a gift for no reason. I think you are so thoughtful for doing this. What nice neighbors we have except for Betsy.”

Mr. Franklin walked out of the spare room and smiled at Jim and Blair. “Oh, you brought dinner. How nice. Are you staying to eat with us?”

Mrs. Franklin explained what had happened and he laughed. “Never believe a word that woman says. She told me that you boys weren’t gay one day and everyone in this building knows you are. She’s nuts.”

Jim and Blair had no idea that everyone already knew about them. 

Two young boys walked out and met Jim and Blair. Their names were Colton and Miles. They were twins and were ten. Jim and Blair gave them the packages and they were thrilled. Their Grandma had been right about that. 

Jim and Blair did indeed stay for dinner and played rummy with the family after they cleaned up the kitchen. It turned out to be a fantastic night. 

When Jim and Blair left, Colton and Miles both hugged them and said thank you once again. Then it was Mr. and Mrs. Franklin’s turn to hug them. 

Jim and Blair took the empty crock pot home and were exhausted. Once inside the loft, Jim asked, “Wasn’t it a great night with them?”

“Oh yeah, I had a blast. I’m glad we misunderstood, I think it gave the boys something new to do and helped the Franklin’s out a little bit. They sure loved their Legos.”

“I really like kids. Maybe we should consider fostering,” Jim suggested. 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. I say we watch the news and go to bed. I need some cuddling.”

“You got it, Chief.”

And they did just that. 

The end

Taco Soup Recipe

1 can pinto beans  
1 can black beans  
1 can great northern beans  
1 can kidney beans  
1 can corn-drained  
2 cans of beef broth  
3 packages of Taco Seasoning  
1 pound hamburger, browned and drained  
2 cans of diced tomatoes  
1 bag tortilla chips  
1 bag of shredded cheese, your choice. 

Brown the hamburger, drain and add all of the other ingredients. The beans can all keep their juices with it. Simmer for about two hours so that the beans taste like the taco seasoning. 

In your bowl, crunch up a handful of tortilla chips and put them in the bottom of the bowl. Top it with a handful of shredded cheese and then add the soup on top of it. 

It looks horrible, but it taste wonderful. It’s always a big hit at our house.


End file.
